A TF2 Story:The Gravel Games
by WateryFishja
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if HG and TF2 merged? Now you have it.


A/N:** Greetings, readers! My first story right here and now. Referenced from the Hunger Games(My favorite book/movie) and Team Fortress 2(My favorite game). Hope y'all enjoy it!**

Scout was, so to speak, very confused as to what was happening right now. One moment his team, RED, and himself were defending a map called "Dustbowl", and the next he was knocked out and moved to what seemed like an empty room.

Scout looked around. Yes, it was completely empty. He began to wonder about food and water, how he would survive. Then he thought about bursting his bladder. He played a game where you could die to that once. It was on a device that was very high-tech, called a...pear? Something like that. A fruit. Who knew why the developers of that would name something so creative, innovative, and as Scout once called it, "SUPER AWESOME WOW CAN WE KEEP IT?!". He was hyped up on _a lot _of Bonk that day. Engineer brought it back while he went through his newly made time machine. Everybody but Spy wanted to try it(The time machine, not the Apple product), until Demoman told him that they were making a trip to the time when baguettes were made. Then he joined them on making Engineer mad enough to finally bring them to where they wanted to go.

Those times seemed to be a million years away now.

Scout tried to speak, but all that came out was a cracked whisper. He mustered all his strength and shouted "Anyone there? Hardhat? Frenchie? Snipes?"

No answer. Scout was about to lay on the floor and try to go back to sleep, when all of a sudden the floor started zooming upwards, and I mean literally _zooming_ at about 300 miles per hour. Faster than Scout after he'd drank eight cups of coffee and Bonk, each.

Now that was fast.

Scout was afraid that he would be squished against the ceiling when the floor jerked to a halt. Scout was thrown off the floor and landed on his butt with a bang. "OW! Watch where you're goin', lifty!" Scout started to actually threaten the lift, with consisted of "I'm gonna destroy your entire family!" and "You'll be _screaming _for me to stop!"

It took Scout a full ten minutes before he realized lifts were non-living beings, and had no family or feelings whatsoever. If Spy were there he'd facepalm so hard it would go around the world three times and hit his face again.

The ceiling started opening slowly, and the room was filled with the bright sunlight. Scout remembered that it was at least 6 p.m. when the RED and BLU teams were fighting in Dustbowl, so how long was he out?

Without notice, the floor started moving up again, although much more slowly than before. The lift was pushing him up to the surface, and before Scout knew it, he was in a giant glass box.

As well as his entire team.

Scout looked outside the glass box. His entire team was there. They all had confused looks on their faces, even Soldier, who Scout had classified as so stupid that he had no thoughts about anything else except war and his "heds".

Then, a small hole opened up in front of him, as it did with all his other teammates. From the hole, his trusty Atomizer shot out. As Scout looked around, he saw that all his teammates also had one of their melee weapons.

The Soldier had the Market Gardener, and was swinging it around like he was testing it. The Pyro had in his/her/its hands the Sharpened Volcano Fragment. Demoman hefted his Festive Eyelander upon his right shoulder. Heavy gripped his Eviction Notice firmly between his fingers. Engineer grasped the Jag, and Medic had his sharp Amputator, which Scout had never seen him use to actually amputate anybody, more of cold-bloodedly murdering them. Sniper had the Darwin's Danger Shield on his back, and the Bushwacka strapped on his right thigh. He also had the Huntsman, which surprised Scout. Nobody else had their ranged weapons, although Demoman seemed to have equipped the Splendid Screen and the Bootlegger. And last but not least, Spy had the Big Earner in his hands.

Scout was about to question them when a feminine voice cut him short. It was very clearly the voice of the Administrator. "Welcome, RED team, to the very first annual Gravel Games! In here, you will fight your teammates to the death, using only the weapons given to you. Good luck, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor. Now, let the 1st annual Gravel Games commence!"

After hearing the announcement, the RED team was undoubtedly very confused, although they got the message. Kill or be killed. A giant clock started ticking down from 60 seconds. Everybody got ready to battle. "3...2...1..._Fight to the death._" Immediately, Soldier and Demoman started combat. Swinging their respective weapons, they both were looking for kills. Soldier struck Demoman's side with his Market Gardener, and Demoman swung his Festive Eyelander in an overhead. Soldier blocked it with the middle of his shovel, his hands holding both ends. Demoman started pushing down the sword, and Soldier was buckling. Unfortunately for Demoman, Soldier knocked Demoman away, but Demoman swung the Festive Eyelander sideways, and Soldier only barely got out of the way. Soldier swung again, but Demoman blocked the attack with his shield. Sniper sent an arrow flying their way, but Demoman blocked that as well. As the fight dragged on, it became clear than Demoman had the upper hand. "Sol..." Demoman whispered. Soldier smirked and whispered "You're good son, real good." Soldier took a deep breath before saying "Maybe even the best." Demoman replied "I love ye, man." It was obvious to anyone that was looking that they were both holding back tears. Soldier nodded and Demoman closed his eyes before making the final swing...

Soldier's head dropped from his body and rolled on the ground for a few seconds before it stopped. Demo let himself go.

Meanwhile, Sniper had notched another arrow on his Huntsman, and prepared to take another shot, this time aimed at Medic, who was naturally teamed up with Heavy, both of which were trying to escape to the woods, when suddenly, Sniper let out a cry of agony as a knife was inserted into the middle of his back. "Spook..." Sniper managed to let out before the life in his eyes went away. Spy bowed his head in respect before activating his Invisibility Watch and escaping into the woods.

Right now, only Pyro, Scout, Engineer and Demoman were still at the starting area.

Engineer knew that he couldn't take anybody here one on one in a melee fight, except for maybe Scout, so he slipped away as quietly as he could.

Meanwhile, Scout had spotted a tall pillar with a room that seemed to be made of solid gold on top. There was a spiral staircase leading up to the room, and Scout dashed up without any hesitation. Demo noticed, and took a last glance at his best friend, before chasing after Scout. Pyro just sat down, as if he/she/it was watching a movie.

Scout was much faster than Demo, and he reached the top, with Demo only 3 quarters up.

There was a chest, and curiosity got the better of Scout, who didn't think that the chest could be booby-trapped in any way.

He opened it, and saw...

_**A GOLDEN FRYING PAN!**_(Underline+Bold+Italics+Caps because its just that good)

The most prized weapon of all weapons, even more valuable than all the Unusual hats in his inventory, and rumored to be super powerful, the _**GOLDEN FRYING**_** PAN** was now in his hands. He picked it up, and just as he was about to take it for a spin, Demoman had reached the top. Scout turned and jumped out the opening. Just as it seemed like he was going to crash into the ground, Scout double jumped, and landed safely. Demoman used the charge ability, and was about to hit Scout, but Scout managed to dodge in time, and Demo smashed into a tree.

Scout ran for a few meters when he bumped into Pyro. At first, he was scared, but Pyro showed him the thumbs up. "You wanna be allies, Py?" Pyro nodded enthusiastically, and beckoned Scout to follow him. Scout turned around, but there was no sign of Demo. Scout shrugged and began to follow the mad pyromaniac.

Meanwhile, Heavy and Medic were in the middle of the woods.

"What shall we do for food?" Heavy rumbled.

"Zon't you have a Sandvich, Heavy?" Medic asked.

Heavy replied "Yes, but-"

Medic cut him off "Zhen ve have no need to vorry. Your Sandvich regenerates every 30 seconds, so ve vill not starve to death."

"Ah, yes."

Spy watched from the trees, as he planned his next move. He decided he would backstab Medic first, before moving on to Heavy. Heavy was much less agile than Medic, and he should not be able to react fast enough after Spy had backstabbed Medic, leaving just enough time for Spy to sidestep Heavy and backstab him.

In theory, anyway.

Spy waited for the opportune moment for Medic to turn his back to him, then...

"DOKTOR!"

"Arghhhh..." Medic whispered before falling to the ground, a knife wound in his back.

"RAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I WILL KEEL LEETLE BABY MAN WHO DID THIS!" Heavy roared like a bear. For the first time in his life, Spy was intimidated. Remembering the plan, Spy moved to his left, before quickly shifting to the right. However, Heavy was so enraged he noticed the movement immediately, and punched Spy in the stomach. Spy activated his Dead Ringer, and Heavy was convinced that Spy was dead.

Heavy bent down to Medic's body, and cried for his lost Medic. While he was distracted, Spy uncloaked. Heavy heard the de-cloak noise, and turned his head, before Spy stabbed him in the neck, ensuring a quick and painless death.

Spy took one last look at his victims, before making a quick count on who was still alive. He saw Soldier go down, Sniper was killed by his own actions, and he had just taken down the Heavy-Medic pair. That left only himself, Demoman, Engineer, Scout, and Pyro. Spy decided he'd roam around, since he was in the middle of nowhere, and had no idea where his teammates were. Spy was never a man to believe in luck, but he hoped that he would be lucky enough to find one of his teammates. His stomach wound still hurt, but that would go away after a while.

Meanwhile, Engineer was hiding in a cave, when he heard the loud 'thud, thud, thud' of a familiar someone...

"Demo."

"Engie."

Without warning, both mercs charged at each other. Smashing and blocking, until finally Engineer cut Demoman's side with his Jag. Demo stabbed Engineer in the stomach, but couldn't get the sword out. In a last-ditch effort, Engineer swung his Jag, and it hit Demoman right on the head. Demo fell to the ground, as Engineer slowly bled out.

Pyro and Scout were walking on straight when suddenly Pyro stopped in his/her/its tracks. He/she/it swung around and threw the Sharpened Volcano Fragment with surprising strength. Scout was confused when the axe stopped in mid-air, and a thin outline of a person began to materialize around the axe.

"SPY!" Scout recognized.

Spy had been killed on impact, the axe penetrating his heart. Pyro walked over and picked up the axe, before aiming it at Scout. Scout realized what Pyro was trying to do, and he threw his _**GOLDEN FRYING PAN**_straight at Pyro, while Pyro released the axe from his/her/its hands.

The _**GOLDEN FRYING**_** PAN** embedded itself in Pyro's skull with a sickening thud. Scout fell to the ground as the Sharpened Volcano Fragment placed itself in Scout's stomach.

As Scout began to become more tired, he heard the cursed Administrator saying gleefully "Greetings, BLU team. And welcome, to the 2nd Gravel Games. In this arena, you will fight your own teammates to the death. Good luck, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor."

Scout realized the BLU team was about to suffer the same fate as the RED team just did. Scout wondered where he would watch the fight. In Heaven, with the angels? In Hell, with the god of death? In spectator mode, where he sits in a black room where there is a television where he could watch from a merc's perspective?  
Would he respawn at all? Would he ever see his teammates again? One thing he knew for sure, was that he was finally free from the suffering.

That was his last thought before his eyes closed for the final time.

**A/N:I truly hope you all enjoyed that story! Hopefully it wasn't too long. Anyways rate&review, constructive criticism is appreciated, and expect more stories to come. I have a very busy schedule, so pardon me if I don't regularly post. That's all! CYALL.**


End file.
